Sippy Cup
Sippy Cup is the twenty-fifth Silly Songs with Larry. Larry wants a glass of water, but everyone at the restaurant protested that he should be in a sippy cup due to his previous encounters of spilling all over. Preceded by: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo Followed by: Donuts for Benny Lyrics (shows an overview of a restaurant with Larry sitting, and Jean Claude playing the piano.) Mr. Lunt: And what would you like to drink? Larry: I'll just have water, please. And could I have it in a glass this time? Mr. Lunt: Hmm, Let me check my records… (scrolls over pages on his notepad with stains) Just as I suspected Good thing I stopped and checked it My pad is stained and blotted From liquids you spilt on it I'm afraid the jig is up… You must use a sippy cup Larry: STOP!! Don't bring me a sippy cup Haven't spilled since yesterday Water won't stain anyway Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Mr. Lunt: Hmm, let me check with the busboy… (leaves offscreen to talk with the busboy) Is he the one? (both Mr. Lunt and Jimmy show up) Jimmy: IT'S YOU!! Every time I fill it He turns around and spills it I've brought a hundred blotters 'Cause you can't hold your waters This time I'm not mopping up… Both: You must use a sippy cup Larry: NO! Don't bring me a sippy cup They'll be making fun o' me Put a pail in front o' me Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Mr. Lunt: Well, I could ask the Maitre D'… (Mr. Lunt and Jimmy vanished for a few seconds until Madame Blueberry arrives') Blueberry: Zees is impos-see-blay He puddles up ze cafe You take me for a fool? A restaurant's not a pool Take his glass and lock it up All three: Ze pickle gets a sippy cup Larry: Wait!! Don't bring me a sippy cup This time I'm not gonna spill Jimmy: I'm pretty sure he will Larry: Spilling soda's not a crime If it is, I'll do time Just don't bring… a sippy cup (the music becomes slower, with the lights dimming, and a judge's stand show up with Mr. Nezzer on it) Nezzer: Order, order in the court I judge you the clumsy sort By the dictates of our laws I sentence you to safety straws (telephone rings, and Jimmy brings it to the judge) Jimmy: It's the Governor. Nezzer: (answering the phone) Yes, I see. Very well. Thank you, Governor. (closes the phone) Ahem… Give me back that sippy cup You've been granted sippy stay Larry: This must be my lucky day Chorus: This must be his lucky day Nezzer: Bring a mug Bring a jug Jimmy: I'll bring an absorbent rug Chorus: You don't need… a sippy cup (Mr. Lunts shows up with a wine glass filled with grape juice) Mr. Lunt: Compliments of the house, grape juice. Larry: Grape juice? (Dramatic zooms between some of the characters and Larry as starts to drink the grape juice, only to spill it all over others) Oops! Sorry! Narrator: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: I'll take that sippy cup!